A long way home
by MoogleWriter
Summary: After being trapped in the naruto world Haruhi figures out she has some large shoes..err sandals to fill. Will she continue the legacy of her family or will it be one thousand years of failure in the making? Rated T for language and violence.Please review


**Author's note: FINALLY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS...err sorry bout that I snapped. Anyway this is my first fanfiction please don't be harsh BUT I would love your valuable feedback. And please no FLAMES.**

The lunch room that was once quiet erupted with noise as all the middleschoolers began to file in and take there seats. There were voices everywhere but the loudest table was being preoccupied by the school's troublemakers, Ayama shiori and Sohma kazuto.

"Sohma that's Ridiculous." .Ayama growled throwing her half empty bag of chips at her blonde bestfriend.

"But come on! Won't it be fun? we might find the Kyuu..." .Sohma was cut off when he was hit by the greasy projectile."Ew don't throw your half eaten crap at me." .Sohma whined as he began picking the chips off and placing them on his full lunch tray.

"Hey guys whats up?" .Haruhi said sitting down in her seat. She then proceeded to eat the chips that were recently on Sohma...But she didn't know that.

"Blondie over here wants to go into the forest at night IN THE BEGINING OF FOX SEASON TO GO HUNTING FOR BIJUU'S!!" .The redhead screamed tugging on Sohma's short blonde hair.

"OW! stop it you crazy bitch!" .He yelped smacking her hand away. Haruhi stared and began to slide under the table."You guys are embrassing...What if the teacher sees you guys fighting?"

It was to late though they already began in the sacred art of fisticuffs. Many cuts and bruises later they found themselves sitting in biology listening to the teacher give them a long lecture before the class started.

"Did you guys see Naruto last night?" .Haruhi asked turning around in her seat. Lucky for her she doesn't sit anywhere near the front of the class.

Ayama huffed still fuming over her and Sohma's fight."Yeah." .Ayama ran her hand through her medium length auburn hair."Haruhi I'm jealous." .She said changing the subject.

"Of what?" the brunette asked."Well you have beautiful long black hair and I have to keep my hair as short as Sohma." Ayama frowned as she began pouting.

Sohma let out a low growl as he restrained himself from kicking Ayama's chair. Which might I say was conveniently placed infront of his. Trying not to start another fight which would ultimately get them both expelled. Sohma began scanning the classroom for any girls to stare at when he saw something that caught his eye...And not in a good way.

There they were the oddest looking 7th graders he's ever seen in his entire life.One of them had HUGE disco glasses and from what he could tell long black hair tied back into a ponytail. They also looked as if they haven't had a goodnight sleep since well...Forever.

When he turned his head. He was immediately blinded by the uglyness that was the girl that was sitting next to Sir. panic at the disco. He couldn't help himself as he began to gag and cough as if he was gonna throw up. He quickly turned around and covered his mouth.

Haruhi stared at Sohma's sudden outburst before She and Ayama both turned their heads to see what was freaking him out. And they didn't hesitate to freak out either. "Why are you so damn UGLY!?" .Ayama asked looking away from the eyesore.

The girl growled showing off her oddly sharp teeth."And when was the last time you brushed your nasty ass teeth? your breath STINKS!" .Ayama covered her mouth as she smelled the horrible scent of her breath. Which was a mixture between canned tuna and death. Haruhi stared at the "Ugly girl" before turning around and pretending to pay attention to class.

"And why didn't you consider the rest of your classmates? I mean COME ON! you should have put a paperbag on your head!" .Sohma added digging into his backpack."Luckily I still have my lunch bag you can put that on your head." .He handed it to the now steaming female.

Haruhi couldn't take it anymore she just had to make a crack about one of the new "Kids".She turned her attention to the brunette boy. And cocked her head to the side curiously."Arent you a little to old to be coming to this school? What are you like seventeen years old? and what the heck is with those glasses?".

Everyone in hearing range was begining to laugh when the teacher cleared his throat. All the laughs were immediately silenced. The black haired boy leaned over and whispered something to the weird girl sitting next to him.

"_Kisame,It seems that these children arent that easy to fool."_

"_I know! Why is every jutsu we do back firing? I mean come on I wasn't supposed to look like the bride of frankenstein."_

_"It's probably because of the girl."_

Sohma stared at the two missing ninja and he shivered."That is just nasty." He turned back to the teacher and actually began to pay attention to class.

After class Haruhi found herself walking through the empty hallway alone. She let out an inaudible sigh as she tied her hair back into a ponytail. "I don't know why I even take GYM class anyway."

As she made her way to the locker room she saw a Blonde boy around her age standing infront of her locker."_What the?_" .She knew it wasn't Sohma because he was slightly shorter and he wasn't wearing the school uniform. When the thought of a stranger breaking into her locker crossed her mind, She took a step back wanting to turn around and leave. But she was not about to miss a class.

She held her breath and slowly walked up to the stranger and tapped their shoulder."Excuse me but this is my locker." .Her voice had a hint of fear in it. But most that fear melted away when the Blonde turned around. He had a soft expression on his face. But His cerulean eyes gave off no emotion. She cleared her throat and began to repeat herself.

"Um this is my l..." Before she could finish he moved almost half way across the hallway. Causing her to tense up."_this kid is weird..."_ .She reached into her locker and searched for her GYM uniform.When she finally found it she closed her locker. and turned around to leave.

But when she looked around the empty corridor, He was nowhere to be found."Where'd he go?.." The freaked out brunette made her way to the girls locker room. When she noticed the two exchange students calming walking towards her. She didn't waste any time as she began running away from her menacing classmates.

She ran through alot of hallways until she reached the far end of the school.

When she finally took a glance back she didn't see anyone._"_Wait so they weren't following me_?"_ She slowly came to a stop and began to look around. When she saw no one at all she let out a sigh of relief._"Now...how do I get back to the locker room?"_ .Haruhi looked around confused there were atleast sixteen different doors.

_"I shouldn't have ran over here. This is the closed part of the school..."_ She slowly began walking to the door that was swinging back and forward. _"Is this the door I came from?" _She gently pushed the door open and began walking through the deserted corridor. After a long walk the young brunette came across a door. It was covered with what looked like bubble wrap.

_"I'm pretty sure I'm going the wrong way." ._She shrugged and spun around and bumped into something or...Someone?

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" .She cried out as she fell back onto the floor. When she finally stopped acting out she noticed that she bumped into bunch of boxes and other items that had been lying around. She grabbed her chest as if her heart was gonna jump right out of it. _"_I'll never understand why they won't fix up this place_._"

"Who's they?" .The stranger asked curiously. When Haruhi heard the voice she tensed up. But since she didn't want to know who it was she began running away only to find the mysterious door again. _"What the?! THIS PLACE IS LIKE A MAZE!! NO WONDER THEY CLOSED IT DOWN!"_ .

She searched for another door but when she didn't see any. She began to rip the wrapping off the door. Once the door was completely bare she forced it open with all her strengh. She closed the door behind her and began panting. Her heart was racing as if she had just finished a 200meter dash. _"I think I'm safe now..."_ .With that thought she actually began to look around the dark room. It was pitch black, the only thing she could see was a gleaming object.

"Whats that?" .She whispered as she began to crawl towards it. Once she was there, She began to examine it before she picked it up.It was a headband and said object began to glow in her hands. Her eyes widened as she dropped it onto the floor. Then she heard something like glass begin to crack. Not knowing where it came from she frantically searched around the room before her eyes locked onto the floor, It had what seemed like thousands of cracks in it.

She made a mad dash to the door and began to violently shake the door knob but it felt like someone was holding it from the otherside. Right at that moment the floor began to crumble and reveal the seemingly bottomless pit that was waiting for her. The floor gave out underneath her and she fell right through.

Haruhi tried to scream for help but she could not form any kind of noise. She shut her eyes hoping that this was all a dream. Then something that was even more odd happened. She felt weightless it was as if she was a feather ,but when she looked at her hands they were still full size. And as quickly as she fell into the never ending darkness she fell out of it.

This time she saw blue. "_Wait as in a blue sky?"_. She looked around and saw the pale white clouds and the bright yellow sun, it was a beautiful sight. That is until she looked down, She was atleast a mile high. She opened her mouth to scream once again but it was completely dry.

_"wait a minute...The gravity is still off so I have nothing to worry about."_ .She thought taking a deep breath. She looked down at the ground again she was obviously closer then she was before._"It's as if the gravity is slowly returning the closer I get to the ground..."_ .With that thought her eyes widened. As suddenly she felt the strong pull of gravity pull her back down. Her voice finally returned as she let out a long scream.

She was lucky that there was a forest right below her so when she came crashing back to earth she landed in the trees. Now the bad part about landing in the trees was that she hit almost every branch she came across thus breaking her arm in the process..and maybe a few ribs. She hit one last branch but this time it was a large one so it didn't give out. She laid still for a moment before she sat up in the tree so it wouldn't continue to dig into her stomach. She winced in pain once she was sitting up correctly in the tree.

"I guess I have to stay up here. cause theres no way I'm gonna try jumping down!". Haruhi pulled her broken arm against her chest as if she was holding a baby."Since I'm so high up might as well try to figure out where I am...". She looked around the quiet forest, There wasn't a soul in sight. Suddenly she heard something crash through the trees. It sounded as if it was coming striaght towards her. But before she had a chance to react the unidentified projectile hit her clean across the head.

"OW!" She yelped rubbing her head. The object then landed onto her lap. "What was that?" .She picked the object up and her eye began to twitch. "ITS AS IF THIS THING IS FOLLOWING ME!!" .She screamed throwing the blank headband from earlier onto the far side of the branch. "This day is so SCREWED UP!..." She began to rant. "..I MEAN COME ON! FIRST IT WAS THOSE CREEPY NEW KIDS THEN THE HEADBAND AND THE FLOOR...THEN I END UP HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE WITH A BROKEN ARM AND CRACKED SELF ESTEEM!!" .As the brunette continued to scream her head off the headband poofed into smoke. She finally turned her attention to it when the smoke began to clear.

_"What is it doing now?"_ .She leaned forward trying to see what was happening. When suddenly a small fox leaped out from the smoke and tackled her out of the tree.

**Footnote: CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU! so anyway I'd like to thank my beta reader Ladyweasel for helping me out! THANK YOU HUN. And I'd like to thank you for reading. hopefully I'll have the next chapter up later this week. crosses fingers until next time MOOCHI MOOCHI MOOCHI!**


End file.
